1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive and a related computer device, and more particularly, to an optical disk drive with a rotary load/eject mechanism and a related computer device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, owing to progress of computer technology, prices of optical disk drives are becoming lower. Slim optical disk drives are used for storage devices of notebook computers, and because of increasing demand for the notebook computers on the market, the demand for the slim optical disk drives is also increasing. In addition, owing to the progress of computer technology, a reading speed of the optical disk drives is becoming faster.
Conventional slim optical disk drives of the notebook computers utilize a straight-line guiding mechanism, which needs at least two tracks and corresponding guiding slots. Therefore, the conventional slim optical disk drives become more complicated and have more components and higher manufacturing cost. Additionally, the conventional slim optical disk drives have to combine the guiding structure by an upper cover and a lower cover, which are for protecting an internal mecha module, resulting in increasing dimension of the slim optical disk drives so as to occupy more space inside the notebook computers. This problem is no doubt a serious drawback in mechanical design of the notebook computers.